Scout
Marked for death Name: Jehoel Age: 18 Occupation: Hero/Spy/Scout Gender: Male Bio Jehoel was born in the order capital and raised by his parents and grandparents along side his twin brother Jophiel. they lived a fairly average life and both helped each other out in their studies. Later on in their lives their grandparents died leaving them order armbands to remind them of where they came from. Jehoel was effected the most by this and decided to work in the order's rank. While to his disappointment his brother Jophiel decided to leave the capital and travel the world as a scribe. Yet he still respected his brother's decision While his brother was away Jehoel found a talent in espionage and infiltration and put these skills to use helping the order greatly. He achievement soon granted him permission to meet the fragment Asher who granted him a rather strange ability but it came with a cost unlike all the other powers given to heroe's. When he recieved his ability he soon found that everyone has forgotten him and any trace of him was erased by the order. Yet he still loyally served the order putting his ability to use getting into places thought to be impossible to get in. He also took up the title Scout in place of his name. For those who know his name will weaken his ability. Scout now looms within the rebellion's camp sneaking around and gathering information. through his work he has learned the truth about the chief goddess and is now slowly losing faith in the order. Yet he still serves them diligently for some unknown reason. Personality Scout is a very devoted young man perhaps a little to much. It could be said it was this devotion that lead him to give up all he had for his Ability. Yet he is not drunk off them he is quite aware he can still be killed like any other human and doesn't seek combat unless ordered to. He also seems to hate the idea of killing people himself but doesn't find himself more morally right as any other order soldier. For his successful spy mission has lead to the death of many demon realm civilians and troops. He also know that he kinda at the point of no return for if he tried to betray the order he would be a high priority target due to his knowledge of the order's dirty secrets. Off duty he can be a somewhat relaxed person and is prone to overreact to unexpected things. He also seems to value his brother greatly as he has the key to his existence. Ability Jehoel ability doesn't have a name but the ability allows him to come in and out of existence. This can be viewed as him refusing to interact with that which is around him. He is then placed in a strange world that allows him to view and hear what goes on in the world he left.i He also gains the ability to go through walls and physical objects. Also as a side affect of using his ability those who have memories of him completely forget about him. But if some one possess a physical picture of Jehoel his ability is severe weakened causing it to be nothing more than invisibility. Also if one was to grab Jehoel before he activates his ability they would leave with him and be able to make contact with him. Category:Characters Category:Order